


Toy Soldiers

by chocolafied



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, SO HELP ME WITH THE UNPOPULAR SHIPS, one shots, these two need more love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Finn found himself falling for Princess Lydia ever since the battle at Mourningwood. And then shit went downhill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm currently working on the second chapter of this, and would like any feedback if possible. Thank you!

    Ben Finn had his ideas on what a typical princess should be: whiny, weak, annoying, snobbish. These assumptions were based off of the usual aristocracy he had the displeasure of meeting throughout the course of his life; and they were all the _ same _ . That is, until he met the Princess of Albion. "I don't suppose you've used a mortar before? There's nothing to it,” he said. “There's always a slight chance of maiming, of course,” he paused with a cheeky grin, “but I'm sure you'll pick it up.” He took in her appearance; long brown hair tied back in a small bun, Highway Woman pants, a pair of Highlander boots for men, a woman’s Mercenary jacket with a man’s set of Mercenary gloves. The combination was strangely  _ attractive _ to him. 

    Lydia squinted her eyes  and shook her head lightly when she heard the underlying teasing in his voice. He almost laughed.

    “First, I'd like you to meet Private Jammy. He'll be your loader.”

    "Pleasure to meet you!” Jammy greeted.

    The princess beamed warmly at him. dimples showing. “Likewise, Private!” 

    The private laughed. “It's true what they say about me, you know. Jammiest soldier in Albion! Seven hundred and twenty-four wounds and still standing!"

    The captain watched as her eyes widened at the number. She gave a short and loud whistle in response. “That’s impressive!”

    Ben chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll get used to him. After a while he's hardly revolting at all.” Lydia turned to eye him and raised an eyebrow, smirk at the corner of her mouth. It reminded him something akin to a balverine eyeing its dinner as she turned to eye the mortar again and wiggled her fingers eagerly. Who was he to keep a lady waiting?

“Right Jammy! It's time to show her the ropes."

“Yes, sir!” Jammy turned his attention to the princess. “Right then, my life's going to be in your hands, so let's make sure you-you know what you're doing.” he barely waited for her to process what he said before moving to pick up a cannon ball. “Okay! Grab the mortar and we’ll do some practice shots.”

Lydia squealed with delight and hopped in place a few times, laughing childishly. “Bran! I’m going to be shooting a  _ mortar! _ ” 

The dog barked and wagged his tail in response. Ben quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked.  _ Definitely _ not your typical princess.

“Alright, let's see what you got.” Jammy grunted as he loaded the moarter. His back cracked audibly as he straightened up with a small groan. She watched intently as he pointed to one of the scarecrows on the field. “See that scarecrow over there?”

“Yeah?” Lydia beamed at him impishly.

“Blow it up! Yeah, that's right! Let's blow it to buggery! Come on!" She was already aiming the mortar as the private was shouting at what seemed to be the top of his lungs. The princess hollered as she fired off the round and watch it sail through the air. 

The scarecrow was decimated the next instant.

"Yes! Yes! BOOM!" Jammy’s cackling was joined in by the princess’ enthusiastic laughter. "You see that?! You see it?! That scarecrow's a goner!"

Ben blinked his eyes several times. “Bloody  _ brilliant _ !” he couldn’t help but say as he turned to look at her. 

“Load me another, Jammy!” she was already getting ready for the next shot. 

“Yes, Ma’am!” the private moved faster this time as he loaded the cannonball. “Fire in the hole!”

A second later thunder cracked through the air and the second scarecrow met the same fate as the first. "Boosh!" “Goodbye Mr. Scarecrow!” Jammy turned to Lydia and they high-fived each other, grins mirroring one another. Ben didn’t know whether to join in on the excitement or to be terrified frankly. “That was bloody brilliant!"

    The captain finally found it in him to speak up."Alright, Jammy. Don't get too excited. You know what happens when you do,” he shot the private a knowing look. Jammy in return pursed his lips and swallowed nervously. 

    “Y-Yes, Sir.” 

    Ben’s eyes flitted briefly on Lydia again before nodding towards the hill, a small smirk tugging at his lips. “Let's just take care of the last one."


End file.
